


I Wish I Could Hate You

by just_chiara



Series: 13 Reasons Why Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "I wish I could hate you."





	I Wish I Could Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here](https://chiara-writes-zalex.tumblr.com/post/178120823865/36-for-zach-justin-it-could-be-slash-or)

“I wish I could hate you,” Zach roars.

“Why don’t you? Everyone else fucking does,” counters Justin, refusing to back down.

Zach clenches his fists. “Because I fucking _love_ you, okay? Even though you’re an asshole and I should hate you for walking away and leaving all that mess behind for me to deal with alone. Do you have any idea what it was like? Bryce fooled everyone into thinking he was a fucking hero, Jess was so broken she couldn’t even leave the house, and we thought Alex was gonna _die_! You were my best friend and you left me alone.”

Justin is crying. He can’t help it. He knows what he did: it doesn’t make it easier to hear Zach’s words. He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. “Fuck, Zach. Don’t you get it? It was all my fault. None of it would have happened if I’d just been strong enough to stand up to Bryce. I fucked up everyone’s life. I was trying not to break you, too.”


End file.
